Suerte
by Mireyan
Summary: Porque Yagami no es el tipo de chica que va por ahí regalando bombones el día de San Valentín (parte de Entre Lobos y Corderos)


Hola a todos. Esto es un regalo para todos aquellos que leísteis _Entre lobos y Corderos _(hubiera quedado perfecta el día de San Valentín, pero no dio tiempo)_,_ pero especialmente para **Janet Cab **que es a la que más le puede interesar. Va por ti ;)

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5

* * *

Reina Yagami tenía un carácter peculiar, y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Era responsable y meticulosa, le gustaba que las cosas saliesen como las había planeado y exigía el mismo nivel de disciplina al resto de los mortales. A Yagami la habían educado desde pequeñita en la convicción de que el respeto había que ganarselo, y trabajaba muy duro para merecerse el de sus compañeros y rivales, aunque por supuesto era solo su fachada exterior. Por dentro era bastante blandita y mucho más insegura de lo que la gente pudiese imaginar.

Otra cosa que Yagami no soportaba por nada del mundo era traicionar sus ideales y princpios. Tenía muchos y muy diversos, adaptados a todos los momentos de la vida y uno de ellos era no regalar nada el día de San Valentín.

Desde el primer año en que sus padres, amigos del señor Kira, la habían obligado a regalarle chocolates a Hiroto (Hiroto que, a ver, no es que le cayese mal, de hecho le tenía un cierto cariño, pero en la lista de personas que tenían tendencia a exasperarla estaba en el primer puesto con tantos puntos de ventaja que le parecía imposible que nadie pudiese ponerse a su altura nunca), se había negado categóricamente a participar en esa celebración de ninguna manera. Le parecía un poco sexista, los chicos y las chicas en días diferentes con reglas diferentes y, como siempre, las chicas se esmeraban más que los chicos. A ella no la iban a pillar en esas. No había ninguno que mereciese tanto esfuerzo... o eso pensaba.

Últimamente había empezado a suavizar su postura sobre San Valentín y demás chorradas románticas. Mal que le pesase (y le pesaba mucho), la culpa la tenía su compañero de club.

Saginuma había llamado la atención de Yagami por lo distinto que era del resto de sus compañeros. Era mucho más maduro y mucho más serio en lo que hacía. A Yagami le daba una envidia sana lo disciplinado que era su equipo, lo mucho de su carácter que le había conseguido imprimir, algo que a ella le hubiese gustado hacer con el Génesis. Y de la admiración a otro tipo de sentimientos solo había un paso. Además estaban juntos en clase y hablaba bastante con ella, la animaba cuando se desesperaba con el club, era atento, educado... y era mejor no pensar más en ello o acabaría con un delantal puesto cocinando bombones y odiándose a sí misma.

De todas formas, lo soportase o no, le tocaba aguantar San Valentín por narices. El Aliea era un instituto especialito para ciertas cosas. El señor Kira era el que ponía la pasta y al parecer tenía experiencia con niños, de modo que su objetivo era que todos los chicos estuviesen a gusto en el instituto, que todo allí tenía que ser divertido. Por eso tenían cuatro, ahora cinco, equipos de fútbol, cosa que a los demás institutos les parecía muy ridículo, al menos hasta que solicitaban un amistoso con ellos y hasta el más débil de sus equipos les pasaba por encima cual apisonadora, entonces dejaban de reirse. También cualquier tipo de festividad era ampliamente celebrada en el Aliea, ya fuese Navidad, año nuevo, la floración de los cerezos y, por supuesto, San Valentín. Se creaba una comisión organizadora y pum, ese día el colegio amanecía como si una caja de bombones hubiese vomitado por los pasillos. Y los tortolitos encantados, claro.

El día de San Valentín la atmósfera de club solía ser irrespirable. Chicas correteando llevando chocolates de un equipo a otro, chicos haciéndose los duros mientras les temblaban las piernas y un ambiente demasiado empalagoso. Se preparó mentalmente para ello y Kii la alcanzó de camino al entrenamiento. Llevaba en una bolsa sus bombones preparados.

— No te veo muy buena cara.

— Ya sabes que a mí...

— "No me van estas cosas".— compeltó Kii la frase al mismo tiempo que ella. — Pero creía que este año te animarías ya que tenías a alguien a quién regalar.

Lo dijo con una risita y a Yagami le costó recordar por qué era su amiga en ese momento. De hecho le costó recordar por qué le permitía seguir respirando.

— No ha nacido un chico aún que me haga replantearme mi opinión sobre San Valentín.

— Anímate un poquito.— dijo pasándole unos bombones. Kii siempre le regalaba algo, por eso era su amiga, se obligó a recordar — Y no me seas tan sosa, vas a ser la única que no le de nada a nadie. Déjate llevar un poquito, nadie te va a perder el respeto por eso.

Ja. Yagami los tenía calados y había visto perder el respeto por menos que eso. Pero la verdad es que ese año se sentía un poquito mal. No quería ser la única sosa aburrida que no hubeise llevado nada en San Valentín. Había una línea muy fina entre ser una tipa dura y ser una aguafiestas amargada, y no estaba segura de no haberse ido ya hacia el lado equivocado. Esperaba que al menos una de sus compañeras se solidarizase con su odio a San Valentín y al menos ser dos las opositoras al régimen.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies nada más entrar al campo cuando vio a Ruru repartir chupa-chups. Ella que había depositado sus esperanzas en la enana... estaba claro que solo lo hacía para que le devolviesen cosas el White day, pero fuese como fuese, ahí estaba.

Nozomi apareció cargada de regalos. Estaba contentísima después de la victoria de su equipo y aparentemente había decidido celebrarlo cocinando. Chocolates, galletitas, repartió de todo y hasta le dio a ellas dos. Kii lo agradeció un poco a regañadientes: en el partido había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Nozomi le había regateado y la había apuntado en la lista negra. Yagami los aceptó sin rechistar. Miraba a todas partes del campo intentando encontrar aliadas que también se resistiesen a dejarse llevar por el ambiente festivo.

Rebuscó entre los demás equipos. Quizás An este año se hubiese negado a seguirle el juego a su madre, siempre se quejaba los días previos de que la obligaba a regalar. En general ya había dejado de batallar con ella, pero se preocupaba de que cuidase las apariencias al menos con sus dos amigotes del alma, así que ya fuese preparados por su madre o comprados en una tienda, siempre solía llevar dos paquetitos que tirarles a la cabeza a Atsuishi y a Nagumo el día de San Valentín. Ese año además Satou la había ayudado con un examen de matemáticas, así que también había para él. El chaval había ido a agradecerselo colorado en su totalidad todo lo grandote que era él, y a Yagami le había dado un poco de pena, porque An le había dejado con la palabra en la boca para salir al encuentro de Clara en cuanto la vio y arrebatarle la caja de bombones que sabía que era para ella.

Si Satou tenía el más mínimo interés en que An le hiciese caso, iba listo.

Clara era una chica de costumbres y desde que Yagami la conocía regalaba cada año los mismos chocolates: repartía unos bombones comprados entre los miembros del club, les daba algunos más a sus amigos y amigas y se reservaba sus chocolates caseros para sus favoritos. An y Suzuno se llevaban siempre a su casa unas cajas enormes de bombones caseros de Clara. Le habían dado uno para probarlo el año anterior y la verdad es que estaban muy buenos. Yagami debería haberse hecho amiga de Clara hacía ya tiempo.

Después de pasar revista a todas las chicas que estaban ya en el entrenamiento, quedó claro que su última esperanza era Maki Sumeragi. Sumeragi no había regalado nada nunca por San Valentín. La vio venir por el camino y puso todas sus ilusiones en ella. Hasta que vio que llevaba los brazos llenos de piruletas de chocolate. Debía de haberse animado ese año a hacerlas y le había cogido el gusto. Empezó a repartirlas. Tenía una más grandota que las demás que hizo temer a Yagami lo peor, lo cual se confirmó cuando se la dio, por supuesto, a Saginima que acaba de aparecer, y parecía muy contento por algo.

Ya había visto suficiente, tanto azucar la estaba poniendo mala y además empezaba a tener un bajo concepto de sí misma. Había actuado de la manera más estúpida. Porque podía haber comprado unos cuantos bombones para sus amigas y sus compañeros y ya de paso, para Saginuma. Los hubiese repartido a la vez y todo habría quedado como el detalle de una compañera de equipo, sin tener que mojarse más y el que quisiese entender más allá que entendiera. Pero había dejado pasar la ocasión, y ahora tendría que esperar un año más y quién sabe lo que pasaría en un año. Era idiota. San Valentín no era una estupidez de fiesta, era una fiesta que permitía a las chicas como ella declararse sin perder la honra.

Iba cabizbaja hacía los servicios cuando oyó su nombre a sus espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Saginuma caminando hacia ella casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, tenía la sensación de que habían estado espiando sus pensamientos. Se obligó a poner cara de poker.

— Es que quería darte algo, pero no quería hacerlo con todos esos mirando.— dijo por toda explicación cuando la alcanzó. Y le puso lo que a todas luces eran bombones caseros metidos en una bolsita de una tela transparente azul en las manos.

Yagami no sabía ni como reaccionar. Pestañeó más veces de las debidas mirando alternativamente a la bolsita y a Saginuma. Este no parecía demasiado avergonzado, pero si bastante incómodo.

— Gracias— es todo lo que se le ocurrió artícular, con una voz muy rara.

— Es que no pareces la típica chica que va regalando bombones en San Valentín,- comentó él evitando mirarla a la cara.— así que pensé en regalártelos yo.

Yagami abrió la bolsa, principalmente como excusa para poder bajar la cabeza antes de que Saginuma viera la sonrisa de boba que se le estaba formando. Se metió uno de los bombones en la boca. Estaban muy buenos.

— ¿Y crees que soy la típica chica que devuelve un regalo el 14 de Marzo?— preguntó cuando conseguió recuperar el control de sí misma. Saginuma sonrió.

— Bueno, quizás tenga suerte.

Suerte. Sí, quizás.

"Osamu Saginuma, eres una persona afortunada."

* * *

Bueno, pues esta es una de las historias secundarias que quería hacer para el fic largo una vez lo terminase. Esta pareja me surgió como una necesidad (en principio, luego hubiera podido pasar perfectamente sin ellos porque la historia iba cambiando conforme la escribía) pero me acabó gustando tanto que me dio mucha pena no poder desarrollarla en la historia principal, además de que tres parejas se me hacía demasiado, así que les debía al menos un fic pequeñito. También he podido volver a meter a las chicas aunque sea brevemente, trabaje bastante su personalidad para lo poco que salieron.

Y bueno, nada más por hoy. Tengo un fic largo en mente al que aún le faltan unas cuantas vueltas y mientras mi mente se niega a abanonar _Entre Lobos y Corderos_ así que, ¿alguna idea, sugerencia, algo que os gustaría que se hubiese tratado más en profunidad?En fin, muchas gracias por leer, y si me dejáis review, gracias dobles.


End file.
